The present invention relates to milling heads for milling machines used for machining workpieces, and particularly to milling heads useful for cutting sharp internal corners in workpieces.
Milling machines, both the vertical type and horizontal type, are used for machining workpieces according to a large number of complex operations, such as slotting, planing, drilling, rebating, routing, etc. However, the conventional milling machine is not capable of making certain types of cuts, such as keyways and slots having sharp interior corners, and therefore when such a cutting operation is required, another tool, e.g. a laser tool, is needed for the particular machining operation.